


hair trigger

by ColorMeParanoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Thirsty Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeParanoid/pseuds/ColorMeParanoid
Summary: They’ve agreed on taking things slow, and Magnus isn't such a wanton whore to go back on his word for a quick lay, but all of the build up and constant teasing is killing him. The sexual tension between them is suffocating and growing with each and every kiss, and even when it's painfully clear that both of them are hard enough to cut goddamn adamas, Alec still remains perfectly respectful, hands never moving lower than the small of his back.Dating a gentleman was both sweet and frustrating all at once.Or the one where Magnus' attempt to nudge their relationship to the next level doesn't go as expected
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	hair trigger

Magnus feels like he’s about to explode.

Alec is plastered all across his front, one of his hands curled possessively over Magnus’ waist and the other buried in his hair, using his grip on it to tilt Magnus’ head for the ultimate kissing efficiency. Both of them are hard, it’s obvious even through the thick layers of their jeans and things are moving in quite a promising direction. Magnus grinds against Alec tentatively and is ready to drop to his knees and beg when it causes Alec to pull away from the kiss with a gasp. 

Magnus is quickly starting to realize that giving Alec – his very shy and inexperienced boyfriend – all of the control of taking the first steps in furthering their physical relationship might not have been the best idea.

Sure, it was Alec who took the initiative during their first kiss… after Magnus had already stormed into the chapel in the middle of his wedding. Come to think of it, Magnus is usually the one initiating most of the kissing following the first one, which is not to say that Alec is anything other than enthusiastic when he does.

But, while the kissing is amazing – seriously, Alec's an incredibly fast learner – it only threw coals at the simmering flames of desire Magnus has been doing his best to suppress.

They’ve agreed on taking things slow, and Magnus isn't such a wanton whore to go back on his word for a quick lay, but all of the build up and constant teasing is killing him. The sexual tension between them is suffocating and growing with each and every kiss, and even when it's painfully clear that both of them are hard enough to cut goddamn _adamas_ , Alec still remains perfectly respectful, hands never moving lower than the small of his back.

Dating a gentleman was both sweet and frustrating all at once.

But there is slow, then there is _glacial_. Magnus is going to die if this goes on for any longer than it already has. It’s been weeks of constant dates and making out on any and all available surfaces in their immediate vicinities and Magnus couldn’t even look at his couch without getting hard. His well stocked supply of sex toys hasn't gotten this much use in _decades_. 

In the way Alec tenses up and starts leaning away, looking flushed and hesitant, Magnus knows he’s about to put an end to their activities and hell, maybe Magnus should finally say or do something to help move things along. They’re long overdue for a serious conversation about their wants and boundaries, but surely escalating things for a little bit first wouldn’t hurt? At this point he’d kill for some more skin on skin contact with more groping and maybe moving into a more horizontal position. His heart is already racing with all of the endless possibilities, but only if Alec is up for them too, pun fully intended.

Magnus follows as Alec takes a step back, maybe a little too quickly as Alec has to wrap his arms around his waist to stop him from toppling them both over. The hunger in his gaze is unmistakable – Magnus is definitely not the only one who’s craving more – but he doesn’t think he’s capable of any coherent speech right now. It’s a good thing that often in these situations, actions can speak louder than words. And Magnus is all about action.

Not looking away from Alec’s eyes, Magnus covers both of his hands with his own and guides them down over the curve of his own ass and leaves them there, raises an eyebrow in a silent invitation.

"Okay?" he asks, checking in. 

Alec lets out a shuddering breath and Magnus has a slight bout of panic that he's pushed him too far before Alec squeezes his ass and he lets out a too loud moan at the unexpected action. The first squeeze is tentative, but emboldened by his reaction Alec does it again, uses his grip to pull Magnus in impossibly closer and when their lips meet again, it’s like a dam has been broken and all of the lust comes pouring out.

One second they’re kissing in the middle of his living room and the next thing he knows, Magnus is down on his back on his couch with Alec on top of him. Not that he’s complaining. He’s very much on board for wherever this lust filled train is headed.

Alec fumbles with the buttons of his shirt and frowns when it suddenly disappears between one blink and the next, along with his own. Magnus blinks, stumped himself. “Oops?” he offers innocently and Alec only shakes his head, lips turning up in a grin. Then he returns back to the task of ruining Magnus with his gorgeous body and Magnus fails to think about anything other than feeling Alec’s warm skin under his fingertips, their chests pressed together so tightly there's nothing else he can think about other than Alec. 

Their hands are roaming fervently over one another, exploring every dip and crevice they can find and Magnus doesn’t want to look away, but fears that if he doesn’t, his glamour will slip and ruin everything. His little debate is resolved when Alec attacks his neck with biting kisses and he throws his head back, clenching his eyes shut at the unexpected onslaught of pleasure.

The couch is far too small for two men their size and one of Alec’s knees is wedged between his thighs. Magnus can’t help but grind into it as he loses himself in the sensation of being surrounded by Alec, his warmth, his weight and the comforting smell of him. He has a vague thought that maybe their positions should have been reversed, though Alec seems to be quite enjoying himself with simply exploring Magnus without reserve. 

And Magnus did always love being the center of attention.

He’s so lost in the sensation that his orgasm hits him out of nowhere when Alec bites a little harder than he probably meant to. He feels more than sees as the lights in the room flicker and he lets out a moan of pornographic proportions he would be embarrassed by if he wasn’t feeling so damn good. He can feel Alec panting against the sensitive skin of his neck where there must be a wicked bruise already forming. He’s braced over Magnus’ body, taught as a bow and Magnus can still feel how hard he is against his thigh.

So, Magnus thinks as he tries to catch his breath, he is the one who went off like a horny teenager then. When he imagined this scenario in his head, way more often than was appropriate in such a relatively short relationship, it was always Alec who was on a hair trigger and came the moment Magnus touched him. Not him, a centuries old warlock with a hell of a lot of experience.

When he's sure that his glamour is still firmly in place, he blinks his eyes open to meet Alec’s bewildered stare.

“Did you just...” he lets the question trail off, like he can’t quite believe what just happened.

Magnus clears his throat, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. “It’s been a while,” he says, and it’s the truth. It has been a long while since he’s had sex, and it’s been even longer since he’s felt such a visceral attraction to another person.

“Oh,” Alec says, looking a little disappointed and failing to hide it. “So it’s not because of-” Alec cuts himself off, but Magnus can take a good guess at what he’s thinking. How can someone be so beautiful and so oblivious about it at the same time?

“Oh, it has everything to do with you,” Magnus assures him, running his hands lightly over Alec’s sides, making his breath hitch. “Have you seen yourself, darling? You’re beyond gorgeous.”

As expected, that lovely blush spreads all over Alec’s pretty face and down his neck. Now that his shirt was off, Magnus can watch it spread down his neck and chest and he raises a finger to follow the trail of heat on Alec’s skin. Alec clears his throat, moving off of Magnus and sitting up on his heels, skittish now that the moment has unfortunately passed. Magnus moves to follow him and makes a face at the uncomfortable sticky feeling in his pants and cleans up with a wave of his hand.

Alec is watching him carefully, fidgeting with his belt buckle and Magnus asks, low and gentle, “Do you want to keep going?”

He’s aware that Alec is still visibly aroused, something that seems to be making him pretty uncomfortable right about now and he’d be more than happy to lend him a hand. 

But more than anything, he cares about Alec’s comfort and boundaries. He got swept up in the moment earlier, but now that his judgement is no longer impaired by a haze of lust, he can see that they really had to talk before anything more serious happened.

Alec shakes his head. “Sorry, I don’t-“

“Hey,” Magnus says, cutting him off. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. If anything, it’s me who should be sorry. If we'd taken a moment to talk first-“

“No,” Alec blurts out, still flustered but also determined. “You did nothing wrong either. I think I actually needed you to push?”

“Oh?” Magnus prompts and Alec clears his throat.

“Yeah. I love what we’re doing but I want more, too. I think I’ve been ready for a while now. I just didn’t know how to get there,” he explains, looking down at his lap. “We agreed to take things slow and I was trying my best to be respectful because I didn’t know where the boundaries were and I didn’t know how to bring it up with you and-“ He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath before he forces himself to look up and meet Magnus’ eyes head on. “I’m glad you did. Maybe you should do it more often.”

“That can be arranged,” Magnus says, already readjusting the plans he’s made in his head, now that he has a better idea on where they stood with this. But, “We should still discuss it in more detail first.”

Alec makes a pained face and gives a reluctant nod. At least this conversation seems to be doing wonders for dampening his arousal if nothing else. The impressive swell of his arousal contained in those tight jeans can’t have been comfortable and Magnus firmly reminds himself that now is not the time to be contemplating the size of Alec’s package.

If this upcoming conversation went well, he’ll get a chance to find out for himself soon enough anyway. 

“Does it have to be today?” Alec asks, expecting to be told no but Magnus finds himself nodding. They did enough progress today for him to feel comfortable putting it off for a while, if only for the night.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus says, reaching for him and pulling Alec down against him when he takes his hand. It takes some shuffling but they get themselves sorted out quickly enough, with Alec laying against the back of the couch and Magnus curls into his chest. He could always summon a larger couch of course, but conserving space with a lover has always been a good deterrent to keep his furniture just on the right side of too small. “When do you have to go back tonight?”

Alec hesitates before he says, “I don’t, actually. I don’t have patrol tonight.”

“You could stay the night?” he offers lowly. “Just to sleep. I could portal you back to the Institute in the morning.”

He gives Alec some time to think about it, but to his relief, Alec pretty quickly agrees. “Okay. Let’s do it.” Another pause, and then, “Maybe we could talk about it more in the morning?”

Magnus kisses him, long and hard. “I like the sound of that.”

Alec smiles at him and pulls him into another kiss and everything is right in his world again.


End file.
